


My Shield and Sword.

by GladdyDaddy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Different feelings, Eventual Smut, FFXV, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gladio is bad at falling in love, Gladiolus - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, NSFW, Post Without Preview, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto cant flirt, Prompto falls in love too fast, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, Yaoi, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladdyDaddy/pseuds/GladdyDaddy
Summary: After the night of prince Noctis's twenteth birthday, Prompto starts to develop feelings for the kings future sheild. Unsure where they're coming from, he's unable to hide them whenever they're alone, even though it seems Gladio just might be in the same mindset.***SMUT STARTS IN CHAPTER 5***





	1. New Feeling

Chapter 1: A New Feeling

The usually silent and dull throne room was filled to the brim with a variety of people dressed in different suits and ball gowns, all gathered tonight by the sounds of music and a large arrangement of different meals. It was a warm and humid night, nearing the end of summer, and with that came Prince Noctis's birthday. Though this type of scene wasn't where he would usually be found, his father worked hard to put something elegant together to celebrate his son coming into his twenties. As the princes best friend, Prompto hung by the platters of food spread out along a long table that stretched a few feet down, trying and picking at the food that was prepared by the hired cooks and Ignis himself.

"Some party, huh?"

Prompto practically jumped at the deep voice snapped him out of the food-based thoughts he had quickly indulged into. He glanced at Gladios appearance, now that was something new. The usual leather wearing male was dressed in a crisp white suit with his hair slicked back and down. Though his natural look was enough to make every female in the area swoon, this was something Prompto couldn't help but take in. 

The blond himself had been put into a suit, natural black with a red tie to match. Though Ignis was the one to help him into it, if not he would have come out looking like a mess. 

"Come on, it's not that bad, not very exciting, but not bad. People are dancing at least." He gave a soft smile as he reached into his pants pocket and took out a small, simple camera. "Smile big guy, who knows when any of us will see you look like this again." He spoke in a teasing, joking tone as he snapped a picture of the built male before tucking the camera back away.

Gladio never was one to fight the pictures, smiling and letting him take the photo before walking closer to the table of food by them. "Exciting or not, I know Noct would leave at any given chance." He chuckled softly, taking a plate and filling it with an assortment of cooked meats that Ignis had put together that night. "I haven't seen you move much all night, dancing not your style?"

Prompto took a moment to respond, rubbing the back of his neck gently before answering with a soft smile. "I was never one for fancy parties or anything like that, besides, no one wants to dance alone. I figured the food table was a good place to be, food keeps you company." He chuckled, taking a roll from the table and biting into it.

Gladio nodded as he leaned against the table lightly, looking around. "Come on, everyone from the city is here, you're telling me you can't find one girl to dance with you?" He teased as he stared at his food, being careful not to ruin the clothes he had on.

Though Prompto was alone, he hadn't bothered to try and go off and talk to any of the other guests that had shown up. Not because he was afraid, more just because he didn't have the urge to do so. He shrugged, taking another bite of his role, swallowing before answering the other. "Weird huh? Maybe I'm doomed to be alone for the rest of the night." He gave a dramatic dip of his head while closing his eyes before looking back over at the other with a soft laugh. "What about you? Did you already flirt with every girl in the city?" He teased before finishing off the bread in his hands.

Gladio rolled his eyes at the dramatic performance of the younger blond, putting his plate down on the table next to him. He rose an eyebrow at the others question, it was odd for him to be alone at an event like this, he was usually the type to flirt with whoever he wanted, and typically ending up with who he wanted. "Just haven't felt up to that tonight, besides you wanna get rid of me that much? For all you know I could be your dance partner after all this isn't going on much longer." he chuckled, walking back over to Prompto and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'm not gonna sit back while you dance alone."

With that the blond was pulled into the main floor, others danced by to the slow beat of the music, causing Prompto to blush softly, though it started as a joke, something about the larger man pulling him out like this flustered him. He was snapped out of his daze when he felt the others large hands placed onto his waist, pulling him in only a few inches away from him. Prompto swallowed hard before looking up at the others face, his own red and flustered. 

"Loosen up, you won't be able to move if you stay that tense." Gladio smiled softly, taking the others hands and resting them on his own shoulders. "Just let me lead." He smiled softly as he started to move the two, swaying slowly to the slow beat of the soft music.

'Just loosen up' That was easier said than done, the entire situation made him tense and his mind flood with confusion. As they started to move he relaxed, his eyes wandering from the others face down to his chest, keeping his light grip on the shoulders of the other. Time seemed to pass by slower as he danced with Gladio, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as the taller brunette effortlessly moved the two around the dance floor. Sooner than the blond would have liked the song ended, though Gladio hadn't let go get. He took a deep breath before looking up at the other, meeting a soft gaze that made his entire body warm. They stayed like that for what felt like minutes, Prompto not once taking his eyes off the others deep amber orbs. He couldn't help but lean in, his body acted on its own without Prompto controlling it. It looked like Gladio had leaned in back, their faces only being about an inch apart. He could feel the other's breath brush against his lips, closing his eyes to allow the next move to be made. Like that Gladio pulled away, allowing Prompto to stand on his own.

"It's getting late, and it looks like the party is getting wrapped up. I think Noct already left on his own." He leads the other out, avoiding the large masses of other people leaving. 

Prompto was in a daze as he walked out with Gladio, barely noticing as the humid air hit him as they left. As Gladio said his goodbyes for the night the blond smiled and waved as he walked off. By the time he got home, it was almost midnight, taking his time on his walk home. he undid the buttons on his suit before changing into a tank top and leaving himself in his boxers as he laid back into his bed. He stared up at the dark ceiling of his room, his body was warm and his mind was flooded with a feeling he didn't understand. He had been around Gladio hundreds of times, this was something he hadn't ever dealt with. He closed his eyes, the feeling of the brunette's breath still on his lips. Prompto sighed, doing his best to ignore the feeling that made his heart flutter, falling asleep to the thought of his dance with the kings' shield.


	2. Private Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio invites Prompto for a training session to teach him to use a sword.

Chapter Two: Private Training Session

Prompto let out a groan as the sound of buzzing against the hardwood table woke him from a deep sleep. He picked up his phone with half open eyes to see six missed calls from Gladio. He sat up quickly, memories of the night before rushing back as he hit the recall button on his phone. After a few rings, the other picked up.

"Took you long enough, rise and shine. I want you to come back here for training. I realized out of all of us you're the least experienced and learning to use something other than a sword would be good for you." He spoke in a breathless tone, most likely working on training himself.

Prompto glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table which read six thirty in the morning. He groaned into the phone, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah, fine. I'll be over in a bit." He mumbled before hanging up and laying back into the bed with a grunt. The tired blond laid there for a while before sitting up and swinging his feet over the bed to stand up. Gathering his clothes quickly and getting himself decent enough to be seen he left the house.

It didn't take long for Prompto to make his way into the training room of the Citadel. As he started to walk into the room he stopped in the doorway, his eyes catching onto Gladio. The larger male swung his two-handed sword down into a wooden training dummy, his hair clung to the back of his neck as sweat glistened against his skin. His top was bare, revealing the entirety of the hawk tattoo down his back.

Prompto took a deep breath after last night seeing him like this for the first time took his breath away. His attention returned when he heard a loud snap of wood, the sword cutting clean through the dummy. He walked in and set his things to the side, glancing around.

"I hope you don't plan on making me use something like that, I don't think I can pick it up let alone swing it around like that." He gave a soft laugh, walking to stand by the other. Before he could speak again he was handed a short sword, something he could easily pick up. It was a medium weight, but the blade was sharp enough to cause serious damage. He stared at it for a moment, not once in his life did he ever pick up a sword, he was used to gun work, being a great shot, something he took a lot of pride in.

"We'll start simple, stances, how to hold and swing it." Gladio said in a soft huff, still getting his breath back from his own session. He walked around behind the blond, placing his hands overtop of the others. "Position your hands towards the bottom of the handle, and about half way up. One handing it right now will only hurt your wrist." He spoke close to the others ear, his warm breath hitting Prompto with every word. As he positioned the other, his bare chest pressed against the others closed back, making sure the other held the sword in the best way possible.

Prompto thought he was going to melt when he felt the others bare top press against his back. He zoned out as the other talked, only taking in the warmth that hit his skin and the feeling of the strong, tight muscle pressing against him. His body shuddered, wanting to turn around and run his hands across his chest. He would have much-rathered grasp something else other than the swords handle. He was snapped back into reality when he felt Gladios body leave his own, a bit disappointed to feel him go.

"Understand?" He asked, picking up a sword of the same size and standing across from him.

He cleared his throat before nodding softly, remembering bits and pieces of what the brunette had said.

"Come at me with the sword." He said in a deep, demanding tone. One that at the moment could send the younger male into a flurry.

It took more than an hour, but eventually, Prompto figured it out. The two went over stances and places to strike. Kill spots on animals and other monsters that lurked at night. Though it was good to know, a gun would do for him.

He sat back against the wall with a huff, panting heavily, his skin glistened with sweat. The blonds top was now also bare, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. Everyone else who was training was now long gone, leaving the two alone.

Gladio reached out a hand to help the other up, giving a soft smirk. "I'm impressed, didn't think you would be able to hold a sword let alone even work with one." He chuckled softly, patting the other on the back gently.

There was that feeling again, the same one as the night before. They were close, almost face to face. They both froze, just as they did before. This time, Gladio didn't back down, he stared back into the others icy blue eyes. Prompto wanted to lean in, he wanted to know what the other's lips felt like against his own. He let out a soft breath, seeing the look in the other's eyes as his own breath hit the older males lips. Gladio leaned in on his own, almost like it was instinct. Promptos heart thumped in his chest, he closed his eyes and leaned in towards the other. He could feel the others breath, close enough for his facial hair to brush against his own face.

Both their heads turned as the doors to the room opened wide, walking in was the blond with glasses. Gladio pulled back, acting as if nothing even happened.

"What's going on specs?" Gladio asked in a calm tone, reaching down to pick up the sword that had been dropped to the floor, putting them away back against the wall.

Ignis repositioned the glasses on his face, seeming to not notice the event he walked into. "Noctis asked to speak with you, something with his own training?" He told, not seeming to care much about the request.

Gladio nodded, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the room and sliding it on. "We'll finish this later, I'll stop by tonight." He finished off with Prompto before him and Ignis exited the room.

Prompto watched the two exit, sighing softly before picking his own shirt off rhe ground and putting it back on. He walked out the room, making his way out of the Citadel and on his way back home. Just as the day before the events played on repeat in his own mind, every movement the strong male made. He froze in his footsteps, did the other say finish this? Why didn't he say finish training? Ontop of that, why was he meeting him back at his own place rather than the training room. Was he trying to finish what they were doing before Ignis walked in? With these thoughts still fresh in his mind he made his way home pretty quickly.

Though he hadn't ever felt this way about Gladio before, it all hit at once. He was never worried about sexuality or relationships, but the way he saw Gladio was different, it made his heart flutter even at the thought of them touching. With that, the young blond started to clean for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this story, I originally posted this on another website before I got accepted here, so I had two chapters already done.


	3. House Meeting

Chapter 3: House meeting.

It wasn't until around seven that night that Prompto finished cleaning up, not that his home was ridiculously dirty, but he wanted it to be decent. He sat on his couch with a grunt, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Gladio never said what time he was coming, at least he didn't remember. As time passed the blond got nervous, questions of why the buff male decided for them to be at his own house, alone. As far as he was concerned Gladio didn't have feelings for him, but the past two days seemed to prove otherwise. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts, shooting up from his seat and to the door.

He took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing the tall man standing before him holding two plastic bags that looked to have a bit of weight to them.

"Good to see you're here. I never actually gave you a time so my bad on that one." He shrugged, walking into the house before being invited in. He walked himself into the kitchen before placing the bags down on the counter near the stove.

The blond followed after him, raising an eyebrow at the bags he placed down. "Not like I was going anywhere anyway." He shrugged, leaning against the counter opposite of the stove. "What's in the bags anyway?" He asked, pointing over to them.

Gladio started to pull out the items from the bag, a pack of chicken, spices and a bag of fresh vegetables. "I figured you hadn't eaten yet, and it would be good for you to learn how to cook." He commented, opening the cabinet and pulling out a pan. He opened the package of chicken and placed it next to him, turning on the gas to the stove. "Besides, I didn't think you would mind the company."

Promptos face turned into a flushed red, what the hell was that supposed to mean? He swallowed hard to try and regain his posture. "I know how to cook...kind of, well, I know how to put something in the oven." He chuckled softly, moving to stand next to him. He watched as the brunette walked to the fridge to pull out butter for the pan, watching as it was placed into the pan with a sizzle.

"Can't rely on Iggy forever." He chuckled, walking to the sink to wash his hands off before walking back to the stove and taking the raw chicken from its package. "Just pay attention." He smiled softly. He was calm and seemed to enjoy what he was doing. It was odd, seeing him like this and not at work.

"I didn't peg you as the cooking type, I only ever saw you as the big muscle man who waves a sword around." He laughed softly, handing him the spices to provide some sort of help. "Then again you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He said in a teasing tone, testing the waters to see how Gladio would react.

Gladio cracked the plastic to the spices, salt, pepper, cayenne. He coated the chicken evenly before placing the two breasts into the pan. They hit with a sizzle. "We're just going to leave them in here until they cook on both sides, then we're putting it in the oven to cook all the way through." He said with a hum. He chuckled softly at the blonde's comment. "Full of surprises eh? Yeah, I guess I am." He gave a playful smirk, turning back to the sizzling pan and flipping the chicken over onto the other side. He passed over the comment pretty quickly, pointing towards the sink. "Fill a pot with water so we can boil the broccoli." He turned off the gas and exchanged it with turning on the oven, waiting for it to preheat before placing the chicken inside.

Not too long after Prompto carried over a medium sized red pot filled with water, placing it on the burner of the stove.

"Good, break up the broccoli and put it in the water, then we'll let it go until the chickens done in about forty minutes." He walked behind the blond, wrapping his arms around him and placing his hands on top of the others, much like what he did with the sword earlier that day. "Like this." He gently moved the others hand to break the vegetable into bite-sized pieces.

Gladio was close, very close to the other. If he could see his face he would see a bright red Prompto, almost frozen from the touch. His breath hitched from the touch, mindlessly laying his body back against the others. What surprised him, was Gladio didn't pull back, but instead, he pulled himself closer in as they worked. There was no doubt about it, he liked him, a lot. Way more than he ever thought possible. Was it wrong to like someone like Gladio though? He couldn't make that choice right now, he was so overwhelmed by the others touch.

Gladio leaned in, a soft smirk playing on his lips. "Doing okay? Think you understand how to do it?" He asked in a soft but deep tone.

The tone of the other's voice was enough to make his knees weak, but he kept himself stable. "M-maybe you should just finish this with me, I wouldn't want to mess it up." He huffed in a nervous tone. It was becoming more and more clear that Gladio wanted the same thing as the blond, even so, he was still too scared to act on it.

Gladio nodded softly, helping the other finish off the rest of the job before placing them into the pot and covering it. "We have a bit of time to kill, care to join me?" He said, leading them off to the couch.

Prompto followed the other and watched him sit down. His legs were apart, making him want to sit between them and lay his head on the other's chest. Instead, he sat on the opposite end of the couch and sighed, laying back on it. "You seem to really know what you're doing in the kitchen." He said in a mumbled, doing his best to make conversation.

Gladio shrugged, crossing his legs before speaking. "Ignis taught me a bit here and there, I'm not even close to what he can do." He glanced over at the position of the other, grabbing his free wrist and pulling him closer. "No need to sit so far, I don't bite." He chuckled, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Prompto blushed softly, knowing well enough that the other could see his face well enough. The lights weren't that bright, he only had one corner lap on, so the room itself was dim. Even so, he knew the other could see the red spread across his face. "G-Gladio, why did you want to come here? Don't tell me it was for cooking, you're driving me crazy." He admitted, blurting it out without thinking. This was bold, his face flushed even brighter if he had even thought about saying that his body would have shut him down immediately.

Gladios eyes widened, the boldness of the other surprised even him. Though it came as a surprise, it wasn't something he didn't like. He took a minute before saying a word, looking over the blondes nervous posture before speaking. "I need a reason to come see you?" He started off, shifting his body to move closer to the smaller male, lifting the others chin with two fingers. "I told you I had something to finish anyway, I didn't think you would mind if so I can stop." He offered, gently moving his index finger slowly to rub underneath the others chin.

Prompto almost jumped when the other touched his face, unable to take his eyes off of the tall man who held him in the trance. "N-no don't, don't stop I mean. G-go ahead." His breath was uneven and his tone showed he was clearly nervous. Even so, this was all he was able to think about since last night. He wanted the others touch, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted Gladio to run his hands against his body as he brought him into an embrace.

Gladio couldn't help but smile at Promptos reaction, he was cute when he blushed. Over the past two days, he couldn't help but see the other differently. It was how they danced, getting to hold the smaller male close and feel the warmth of his skin against his own, it opened him up to something he hadn't felt in a while. Though he wasn't as obvious with his feelings as Prompto was, he still felt the same. He brought the other in closer by his chin, looking into the blue orbs that shined back at him. He pressed his lips against his gently, bringing his arms around his back and pulling him closer.

Prompto was sure Gladio could hear his throat beating out of his chest. The touch of his lips was warm, full and inviting, it pulled him in and made him never want to let go. He wrapped his arms up around the other's neck, pulling himself deeper into the kiss. He couldn't help but part his lips, he wanted more, he wanted the other so badly. It was odd, at the moment, it wasn't a want of sex, but more of the feeling of being close. 

Feeling the other part his lips he couldn't help but slide his tongue into the others mouth, dancing it against the others and taking over dominance quickly. He could feel Prompto relax into the kiss, letting Gladio take over with ease. After a few moments, he pulled back with a soft pant, smiling softly as he stared back into the other's eyes. "Sorry, I had to finish what I started yesterday."

Prompto didn't say anything for a few moments when the older male pulled back, staring back into those beautiful amber eyes. "I-I..." He choked out a word, not sure what to respond with. Before he could open his mouth again a beeping from the oven filled the apartment, causing Gladio to stand up and pull away. He gave a soft pout as the other got up, everything in his body wanting to forget about the food and kiss him again. He sighed, getting up from the couch and walking out to the kitchen, where Gladio had already set up two plates onto the table along with three candles in the center.

"I figured I should at least make you dinner." He chuckled with a shrug, laying out the food for the two. "Better than kissing and running." He pulled out a chair for the other to sit, pushing it in once he was settled.

Sitting down it hit him, Gladio, this huge, muscular man was into guys. No, he was into Prompto. Didn't he flirt with a bunch of girls before though? Did that mean Gladio was bi? Thoughts to the side he started to eat, he was impressed, it was almost better than Ignis's cooking, almost.

They didn't say much throughout dinner, though Promptos mind was flooded with thoughts of the events prior, the feel of his lips were just so...inviting against his own. Soon enough they were done eating, Gladio helping was the dishes and getting ready to leave.

"Ignis told me this weekend we're going camping, Noct wants to get away for the weekend. So, meet back for more training tomorrow." He said softly, kissing the other gently before leaving the house.

Prompto was in a daze, unable to think of much else other than sharing a tent with Gladio this weekend. He wore a smile on his face as he wanted around his house, making his way to his bedroom and laying back on the bed with a thud. He smiled to himself, Gladio really felt the same towards him, at least that's what he could get from this. Though Gladio didn't say much about the kiss, nothing really needed to be said. He closed his eyes, letting the kiss play over and over again in his head, putting him to sleep like a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Chapters might be moving a bit slower after this sadly. Eventual smut coming up within the next few chapters. ;)


	4. Camping Trip: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not heavy smut, but light NSFW

Chapter 4: Camping Trip: Part 1

The next morning Prompto was up and ready by six in the morning, having packed his things for the trip he was out the door in enough time to meet the other by the same time as the day before. Gladio was already there and waiting with his own things for the trip, having a single duffle bag for himself. Prompto flashed a warm smile, placing his backpack down beside the others things and leaning against the wall. "Any clue when Iggy and Noct will be here?" He asked in a soft hum, his eyes glancing over Gladios body.

"Sometime soon, Ignis said something about getting two tents for us." He flashed a smile as he spoke, picking up both his and the blondes bag to carry out to the prince's car. "Ignis already know I'm sharing a tent with you." He said with a grunt as he put the bags into the trunk. "We both agreed that Noct hates sharing a tent with me anyway." He chuckled softly, leaning against the car while he waited.

"Oh please don't tell me you're gonna snore loud enough to wake the rest of the woods up?" Prompto asked in a teasing tone. 

"Wouldn't be the first time, ended up on top of Noctis once or twice too." He added, shooting a playful wink towards the blond.

A light flush of pink appeared on the younger males face, unable to help a playful smirk from growing on his face. "Aw, that's not fair, Noct got you on top of him?" He asked with a soft giggle, turning his attention to the two walking towards the car.

It didn't take long for everything to get in order, soon enough the group was in the car and on their way to the campsite. For once, Prompto sat in the back of the car with Gladio, which wasn't questioned since Noctis actually got to sit in the front of his own car. The time seemed to pass by pretty quick. Before they knew it hours had passed by and Ignis pulled into a secluded spot close to the woods. 

"Here we are, gentlemen," Ignis mumbled in a tired tone, stepping out of the car with a stretch. 

Gladio opened the trunk and grabbed most of the bags, letting Ignis grab the rest. After the car was locked they started to walk towards the path leading into the woods.

"So what's with this place? There isn't anyone else here." Gladio asked, his attention turned towards the trees around him.

"It's privately owned, we'll be the only people out here this weekend. Thought it would be a good idea to get away from the city for a bit." Noct answered with a yawn, walking them towards an opening where they could set up.

It was already early in the evening, the site had been pretty far away from the city. Gladio dropped the bags onto the ground around them, pulling out the tent supplies from one of the bags he had brought on his own. 

"Noct and I will go for firewood," Ignis said in his natural tone, pointing for Noctis to follow along with him. Noct followed with a groan, walking until the two disappeared into the woods.

Gladio hummed softly to himself as he hammered in the steaks to the tents, placing the hammer down as he felt two arms wrap around him. "Yes?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Last night was...really nice, and we haven't had the chance to say much about it yet." He blushed softly, sitting down on the ground beside him. "I'm not too sure what to say honestly...it kind of came out of nowhere, after you danced with me at Nocts party I just started to see you differently, I know I'm rambling and it probably doesn't make much sense bu-"

Gladio cut the other off with a kiss, bringing him in close and holding him tight. The kiss was gentle and soft, it held a sense of care and understanding. He pulled back slowly, pressing his head gently against the others. "I understand. I don't know why I did what I did that night, but it felt like instinct." He took a deep breath, pulling away. "You do realize, they can't know right? Telling them wouldn't work out right now." He added with a look of concern in his eyes, clearly insecure about the situation.

Promptos eyes widened from the kiss but quickly faded as he listened to the other speak when finally, it hit him. Gladio, the six foot six man who had always been seen as a ladies man was into guys. It was clear why he was worried, no one else had ever seen this side to him but Prompto. Though it felt odd keeping it to himself, for Gladios sake he could agree. "N-no, I understand, keeping it between us would be the right thing for now."

Gladio nodded, turning his attention back to the tent to finish up before anything else could be said the other two returned carrying arms full of wood for the fire. Gladio stood up away from the tents and walked to the others, helping set up the fire. The sun had already started to set, the cool air setting around them with the sounds of crickets chirping. 

As the group sat around the fire, Ignis reached into the large duffle bag he brought for food and pulled out gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. "I thought you guys would appreciate it." He smiled softly, obviously relaxed in the area around him as he passed around the snacks and sticks.

"You seem happy," Noctis commented as he pushed the marshmallow onto the stick, placing it above the fire. 

Ignis chuckled softly, relaxing back in the chair he was sitting on. "It's nice to not have any worries. A good change of pace if you will." He closed his eyes, relaxing to the sounds of the fire in front of him.

Prompto let out a yawn, already roasting his third marshmallow. "I'm exhausted, the car ride was so long." He mumbled out through another yawn. He took the treat away from the fire, lazily blowing onto it before placing it onto a cracker then into his mouth. 

Gladio nodded in agreement, placing his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I think we should hit the sack." He stood up, placing his unused stick to the side before walking over to the tent and crawling inside. 

It wasn't too long before everyone else followed the same idea. Noctis and Ignis in the tent across from them, giving them enough distance not to wake one another. Prompto soon followed, crawling into the tent carefully just in case the older male was already asleep. He froze at the site before him, his face flushing bright red. "G-Gladio?" He choked out in a soft tone.

Gladio sat up and against his pillow, his chest was completely bare which was matched by his bare legs, leaving him only in his boxers. He smirked softly at the other male, pulling him down to lay face first on his chest. He put a finger to his lips and pulled the other in close, pressing his lips against the others.

Prompto didn't fight it, allowing the brunette to pull him down like he was weightless. The kiss this time was more demanding and rough. It sends shivers down his spine, falling completely submissive underneath the others touch. He parted his lips, letting the other's tongue toy and wrap around his own. He could feel his body heating, something he hadn't felt too often before. He fixed himself to sit on top of Gladios lap, pressing his rear down onto something hard. Wait, was that his...and that's still under clothes? The feeling only pushed Prompto deeper into the kiss, resting his hands gently on to the muscular man's chest. 

He pulled back, panting heavily with a lustful look in his eyes. "G-Gladio...m-more, please."

Gladio smirked, flipping the two so Prompto was underneath of him. "More, how much more?" He whispered softly, licking his bottom lip gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger, but gotta leave something for you to look forward too. ;)


	5. Camping Trip: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Chapter Five: Camping Trip: Part 2

Promptos body was hot and heavy underneath the others, staring back at the amber eyes that looked down at him. Gladio had a look of lust that could put anyone into a trance, letting Prompto fall limp under his touch. He dipped his head back as kisses trailed down from his lips to his jaw. For such a large man Gladio was gentle, every kiss was soft yet demanding, leaving a tingle against the blondes smaller frame.

Gladio let out soft breaths against his skin, his own hands finding their own place on Promptos body. He trailed his hands to the corner of Promptos shirt, curling the fabric between his fingers before bringing it up and over his head, leaving his chest bare. He couldn't help but stop to stare, admire what was in front of him. Though Prompto was small, his body has a bit of muscle to himself, his stomach was hard, and his chest was decorated with freckles much like on his face. Gladio ran his hands from his chest down to his lower stomach, brushing his thumbs gently over the stretch marks that came from his childhood weight loss. He was truly a sight to see, something Gladio could never take in all at once.

Prompto couldn't help but to lay his hands against the chest of the other, he was built so perfectly. His fingers traced the outline of the head of the hawk that was painted on his chest. All of this was so...new. Prompto hadn't even thought much about relationships let alone imagining himself doing something like this with Gladio. His breath hitched as he felt the others hands travel down towards his waistline, god his face had to have been bright red.

Gladio leaned in, kissing gently against the other's chest before pressing his tongue lightly against the sensitive buds that laid on his chest, glancing upward to see a reaction. His eyes were closed, with a hand covering his mouth to prevent any type of noise from escaping. Gladio couldn't help but smirk, a hand dipping below the waistband of the smaller males pants, snapping them undone with a simple flick of his wrist he pulled himself back, pulling the blond up to his knees. It was clear Prompto hadn't done something like this before, and he had planned to make it worth wild for him. He pulled the others pants down as far as the position would let him, leaving him in only his boxers as well.

Prompto had been strained against his boxers for a while now, he wasn't able to protest against Gladio undressing him, something about his touch made him melt. "L-let me do it." He choked out in the quietest voice he could manage, taking a moment before dropping the last remaining piece of clothing he had left to leave himself bare to the other in front of him.

"Eager are we?" Gladio asked in a low tone, bringing himself face level with the blonds erection. Unknown to Prompto, but Gladio had absolutely no experience with men, never in his life did he see himself doing this. It wasn't much to think about, it came down to what he would want to be done to him. He took a deep breath before grasping the other lightly at the base of his cock. He brought his head forward, licking gently against his tip before moving his mouth slowly on top of him. Prompto was about average size, nothing he couldn't handle. The taste for foreign, but not in a bad way, it drove him to keep going. He relaxed his body as he moved forward, slowly bringing his mouth down halfway over his cock before bringing it back up to give soft licks to his tip. The brunette shifted, his own hard-on strained against his underwear that demanded attention, but for now, he put his own wants to the side.

As Gladio went down Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, the wetness and warmth that enveloped his cock was a pleasure he couldn't describe, definitely something he never felt before. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder to stabilize himself, soft pants escaping his mouth as he watched the other in awe. He tried his best to be quiet, knowing well that Noct and Ignis were only a few feet away. He couldn't help the few soft moans that escaped his gritted teeth, but by the looks of it, it seemed like it pushed Gladio further.

Precum dripped from his tip, quickly being lapped up by Gladios tongue. The saltiness was odd, but he ignored it as he continued. Gladio looked up at the other, feeling his hand tighten on his shoulder to signal he was getting close. He didn't expect the other to last that long, figuring he didn't have much experience in sexual things yet. Gladio felt the others nails dig deep into his skin, soon after ribbons of the others release was shot into the older males mouth, causing him to pull back. He panted heavily, swallowing between breaths as strands of his release dripped from his mouth.

Prompto bit down hard on his bottom lip as he came, doing his best to only let soft grunts come out of his mouth to stay quiet. To see Gladio panting and flushed, his cum dripping from his mouth only made him want more. He gave Gladio a chance to catch his breath, pulling up his own boxers before moving shaky hands to the others.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up," Prompto said in a surprisingly demanding tone, pulling his boxers down rather quickly due to being nervous.

Prompto couldn't help but stare, he was more than big. He was a solid eight inches at least, there was no way in hell he was fitting that in his mouth.

"Like what you see Chocobo?" Gladio asked, sitting back for him to do what he pleased.

The nickname caught Prompto off guard, making him blush as he sat in front of the hard male. He took a deep breath, reaching out a hand to grasp onto his cock lightly. He couldn't wrap his entire hand around him but doing his best he started to pump his hand slowly up and down his length. To feel like heat and pulse of the others excited cock was exciting, to know he made him that way. "Yeah...I like what I see." He whispered as he moved his hand.

Gladio couldn't help but let out a soft sigh when the other grasped him, though he was expecting anything in return it was sure as hell nice. He watched his hand, letting out soft grunts with each pump to reassure the other he was doing good, very good.

Prompto pulled his hand back for a moment, earning a soft noise from the buff male wanting more. He spit into his hand, to act as some kind of lube for now. He brought his hand back to Gladios cock, this time pumping faster, every now and again grazing his thumb against his tip.

Gladio was definitely enjoying it, feeling the soft thumb run across the sensitive area on his tip sent shivers down his spine, at this rate he wasn't going to last long either. With every passing moment, Prompto was speeding up, slowing down every now and again to tease his cock. Gladio was a panting mess, precum leaking down onto the others hand, slicking his cock for the other to move with ease. He could feel that familiar tense feeling building in his lower stomach, his cock twitching in the others hand. It didn't take much more to push him over the edge, a wave of pleasure washing over him as his thick release coated Promptos hand.

Prompto worked Gladio through his orgasm, taking his hand back and glancing down at the white substance that pooled in his hand. He smirked, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. The taste was...good, he felt like he should after Gladio blew him.

Gladio fixed himself up after a few moments of catching his breath, laying back on the pillow underneath him. It wasn't too long until Prompto laid down with him, his head resting against the brunette's chest. "Goodnight, Chocobo." He said softly, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

It didn't take long for Gladio to fall asleep, leaving Prompto cuddled against him awake. He enjoyed what they did, and what they had, but something felt off. It felt like when he brought up any type of feelings, Gladio pulled away, almost like that's not what he wanted. He didn't think the other was using him for sex, but things did happen rather quickly. Just the thought caused a knot in his stomach, making him shift with uncertainty. After the trip, and once they were back home he would talk to him at some point, he needed to know they both wanted the same thing. With that he tried to calm himself, letting himself drift off against the warmth of the other so he could be somewhat awake the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know, on weekends I won't be updating, I try and take that time to myself ^^


	6. Should I continue this?

I'm not sure if I should keep going with this story, I havent had a want to keep writing in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! This is the first fic I've ever posted on this website, and I can't wait to continue.


End file.
